Sonny Returns
by JarryisOTP
Summary: Sonny finds out what Will has been up too while he was gone and after having a argument with Will he goes to have a talk with Paul.


A/N: This s a one-shot of Sonny and Paul. This will take place some time after Sonny gets back and he finds out about Will trying to get Paul out of town. So he gets in a heated argument with Will and has a heart to heart talk with Paul.

Main Pairing: Sonny and Paul

Characters: Sonny, Paul and Will

"Goddamn it Will I cannot believe you did that." Sonny said very angry with his husband.

Will looks at Sonny hurt and says "What was I suppose to do Sonny. I wanted to work things out with you but I don't know how we could work things out with Paul still in town. So you know what I am not ashamed of blackmailing Tori or having my father help too keep Paul to stay out of out marriage."

Sonny looks at Will and says "What has happened to you Will? You never use to be like this cheating on me then to resort into blackmail and scheming to get rid of Paul. Well you know what if you wanted to work things out with us how bout stop blaming me stop blaming Paul and man up own up to what you did. I guess you are exactly the person you never wanted to be your mother cause that is who you are."

Sonny crabs his coat and keys and walks to the door but hears Will ask "Where are you going?"

Sonny looks at Will "I am going out I need some time to think and honestly Will I can't stand to look at you right now." And with that Sonny walks out leaving Will alone crying.

Bout a hour later Sonny finds himself at Paul's hotel room and before he could stop himself he knocks on the door. Minutes later Paul opened the door and smiles when he sees Sonny.

"Sonny what are you doing here?" Paul was happy to see his ex at his door but confused at the same time.

"Hey um I was hoping we can talk. Can I come in?" Paul opens the door wider and steps aside allowing Sonny to walk in.

"Sorry for just showing up like this….." Before Sonny could continue Paul interrupted "Sonny it is fine I was hoping I would see you. How was Phoenix?"

Sonny smiles and says "It was good. I just came by cause I heard what Will did while I was gone." And he could tell that Paul was mad about Will going after his mother.

"Will was lucky that I didn't kill him for what he did. Coming at me is one thing but going after my mother. He had no right to do that."

"I'm sorry Paul I am I didn't know that Will would do something like that. Honestly what he did is something his mother Sami would do. Will never use to be like this. He has completely changed into a different person."

Paul looks at Sonny and says "Sonny why do you want to be with someone like that?"

Sonny looks at Paul and says "Like I said he was a different person when I met him."

"Well I think you deserve someone better then that punk."

And Sonny lets it slip "What like you?"

Paul looks at Sonny and smiles "Exactly! Sonny I still love you and I have never stopped and I never Will and if I had married you I never would've cheated nor would I resort to blackmail or whatever to keep you."

Sonny looks at Paul as he walks up to him "Sonny why exactly are you here?"

"Look I told you…"

"That you are here to apologize but I don't believe that is the only reason. You don't want to admit it too yourself Sonny cause you being married and all but you know the truth. You know it and I know it even Will knows otherwise he wouldn't try so hard to get me out of town."

Sonny just stares at Paul and asks "Oh and what is that?"

Paul smirks and says "That you still love me the same way I still love you."

Paul walks up to Sonny now invading his personal space and just says "So say it say you don't still love me the way I love you." And Sonny just looks at Paul not saying anything and Paul continues "Come on Sonny." And Sonny still wasn't saying anything and they both just continue to stare at each other. And Paul on instinct to just grabbed Sonny's face and plants a kiss on him. And after a moment Sonny kisses him back and they started kissing very passionately. Minutes later they stopped and Paul says "Yea that is defiantly someone who is still in love with me." They both smile at each other and start to kiss more passionately and you know what comes next.

A/N: I love that slap Adrienne gave Will cause he deserved it. I am hoping for Paul and Sonny to get together. With Will using blackmail and scheming to get Paul out of town and to keep he is just making it easier for Paul to win Sonny back.


End file.
